Red White Christmas
by Hakusa
Summary: Lelouch opened the door knob, and he saw C.C. in a…..... . Read and find out! Also, mistletoe alert! Mistletoe alert! He he he he he he.


Little Note: Hellooo! A fan fiction dedicated for all of you! Merry Christmas! But I guess that's a bit early. :). The idea came from when I was watching an anime called, Mushi-uta, and they were looking at a Christmas tree, and I thought, "Why not make a CG fic for Christmas?". He he. :), thus giving birth to this fic. :). I just made this for Christmas time, and so, it's a Christmas fic, and I hope you all would enjoy it, neh:o.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CODE GEASS, and it will never be. But, I own this fic, except for the characters, neh. :).

Rated for Safety

Summary: Lelouch opened the door knob, and he saw C.C. in a…... . Read and find out! Also, mistletoe alert! Mistletoe alert! He he he he he he. :).

Note: Malaysian British English

Like my other 2 CODE GEASS fics, this takes place when Lelouch and C.C. are free, and it's in a winter setting, so, otamashimini(look forward), for the white snow:o.

--17th December 2007--

- Red White Christmas -

He turned the doorknob, and noticed it wasn't lock. He guessed right, the green-haired girl wasn't in the room both of them occupied. Lelouch put down his school bag on the floor, and lied down on his bed facing the ceiling. Nothing was flying in his mind, making him think of the girl, C.C. '_What is she doing now?_', he wondered.

"Hah, but that wouldn't concern me, now would it.", he thought aloud.

After a while, came a certain familiar presence. When Lelouch looked at the door, the thought girl was standing there, holding a paper bag.

"What wouldn't concern you, Lelouch?", said she, C.C.

"That's none of your business.", Lelouch said, closing his eye lids while he puffed out some air.

"I see.", was all she replied, clearly showing no want of knowing _that_ certain person he thought about, which actually was her. :). She put down her paper bag, and sat on the opposite direction of where Lelouch was lying on of the bed. Seconds of silence passed, and,

"Where did you go?", asked Lelouch, eyes still closed.

"That's none of your business.", getting back at him, C.C. repeated the same sentence.

"I see."

"Don't you want to know?", asked C.C. curiously.

"Oh, didn't you want to take revenge on me?", grinned Lelouch as he spoke.

"Then, imagine I didn't say anything.", said C.C., with her normal expressionless face. She later joined Lelouch by lying down on the side she sat of the bed. Her eyes were looking at the ceiling, while her mind was blank. This action of hers bothered neither of them, but still, it felt like something words cannot pronounce.

"Oh yes,", Lelouch said as he got up of the bed and wore a thick jacket, since it was already one of the months of winter. "I am going out.", he continued.

"Where?", C.C. got up and looked at him who was about to step out of the room.

"It's none of your business.". The third time the word has been said that day. Lelouch actually beaten C.C. in this current word game. She frowned and lied down on the bed with a thump, obviously letting out her partial anger. Lelouch stepped out until he wasn't seen, and,

He returned. "Hm, I guess I am heading to the mall to buy a present for Nunnally.", Lelouch said, **sarcastically** thinking aloud to himself. He walked off with a smirk, leaving a tie between him and C.C. in their game. She gave out a "Humph.", with an audible volume for that guy to hear. He did, and his smirk turned into a faint smile.

-------------- ------------------- ----------------- ------------------

Lelouch reached the mall near the school, saving money over transport. He already noticed some girls from Ashford, choosing some gifts with their faces lit up with beaming happy emotions. Of course, why wouldn't they? It's already Christmas Eve.

As he walked pass, they spotted him and pink hearts were seen in their eyes. Like usual, Lelouch ignored them, as he was used to it and didn't care more.

He was just strolling around aimlessly, looking for a present for his beloved sister. He saw the chocolate section decorated with green and red Christmas garlands. Lelouch then decided to give Nunnally a sweet chocolate as a Christmas present, hoping it would be enough for her. He picked carefully a chocolate she would take liking to. A wrapping with cute designs attracted him to buy it for her, and he did just that. He also took one milk chocolate medium sized bar for Sayoko, the maid.

The two chocolate remained in his hands when he was queuing up at the mall's counter. An object caught his eye at the plastic shelf beside him. He smirked so evilly until house-wives told their children not to look. He took the object, and came his turn to pay. The counter offered gift wrapping services, and only two of the chocolates were wrapped. He paid for all three, and he took the paper bag the counter-lady placed the things in. Then something clicked on his mind. The paper bag, it has the same logo on the one C.C. brought back.

'_Hah, now I know where you went, witch.'_

---------------- ---------------- ----------------- -----------------

As Lelouch walked back, he realized that the weather has gotten colder than before.

_Snow was about to fall._

He reached his residence and placed both the wrapped gifts under the average Christmas tree Nunnally and Sayoko had put up near the dining table, while the paper bag on the floor near the staircase.

"Ah, onii-sama, you've returned.", said Nunnally cheerfully. "Sayoko-san has prepared dinner.". Lelouch answered a response of a normal,

Onii-sama : 'Older brother' in the polite/respectful version.

"Okay, Nunnally.". He hanged his jacket and sat on the dining table's chair. When he was about to eat, he later thought of C.C. . _'Does she need to eat? I wonder….'_, he thought.

"Onii-sama, you don't need to worry about C.C.-san. She ate already.", said Nunnally, breaking Lelouch's string of thoughts **drastically**.

"What?! Ehem… . How did you know C.C. was here?", asked Lelouch while he cleared his throat.

"Oh, she came downstairs and ate dinner. She also has a surprise for you, onii-sama.", said Nunnally with a tinge of teasing demeanor.

"Oh? Is that so.", said Lelouch curiously. _'That woman…… Oh well, I'll do my things down here first, and then I will go and find it out.'_, he thought to himself, still with the sense of curiosity in mind.

After finishing his dinner, he looked at the time. It was 10:00 p.m., the time of the nighttime news slot. He watched the news together with Nunnally. For some reason, he just couldn't shake his feeling to get rid of the news and find out about C.C.'s _surprise_, but still, the news was important for Lelouch. After all, he is, Zero.

At last, the one-hour special news slot finished at 11:00, and it was **time**. He got up from the sofa, and took off to his room, where the mystery is waiting to be unfolded. Oh yes, not to forget, he took the paper bag too. He turned the door knob, he pushed the door open, and,

He saw C.C., standing there waiting for him with a red-white Santa attire. It was a knee length skirt, and a sleeveless top with fluffy cotton on the hems and linings.

"….C……C…", was all he said, loss of words. The C.C. standing in front of him now, didn't look like the arrogant C.C. he knew. Somehow, just somehow, the Santa outfit fitted her perfectly. It made her look different, and also, _beautiful_.

"Why are you silent, Lelouch? Are you wondering whether or not to say, 'You're beautiful, C.C.', or something?", said C.C. teasingly.

"Hah…..As if I would say such a thing to you.", Lelouch said with a slight blush with flashed across his cheeks for a second or two. It was fast when it came and gone, but it wasn't fast enough for it to be missed by C.C.'s eyes.

"Ah, I see something, Lelouch. Something….Red?", said C.C. while she closed her right eye, teasing Lelouch completely.

"What? Why would I?". Oops, the blush returned, and it earned him a laugh from C.C.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, there you go again! Ha ha ha", she laughed while she held her stomach and laid on the bed. Lelouch then gave a sigh of defeat, and went to sit on his study chair. He made an escape route from this game he lost by taking the novel, "A Rose's Petal", which he read half of it before.

C.C. just smiled, and stared at the slit of the window which wasn't covered by the blue coloured curtain. After sometime, then, Lelouch realized something.

"Actually, this is the first time I see you really laughing.", he spoke out his thought, but also directing it for C.C. to answer.

"What do you mean?", she said as a smile was wiped off, but she remained her face of enjoyment from the joke.

"Usually, you laugh when you're—"

"Oh look, it's snowing.", cutting the topic, getting off the bed to the window. She pulled part of the curtain's left-hand side to her right, so she could get a better view. Lelouch was just so used to this until it didn't matter whether she answered or not, but it was a happy thing that she really laughed with her heart, and he knows it. He put down his novel and he joined C.C. in her snow-watching.

The two were just standing there, silent, but they enjoyed the rhythmic tune it created around them. C.C. then spoke, "Oh yes, I got you something.", and she went to take her paper bag. She took out the object inside and put it on Lelouch's head. "How is it?".

"Why did you give me this?", he said as he raised an eye-brow.

"I thought it would just change your prideful look when I spotted it near the mall's counter.", C.C. said as she giggled mischievously. Lelouch just looked at her, and smirked. "Why are you smirking, Lelouch? It's bothering me.", she said, again with her expressionless feature.

"I thought the same.". Lelouch went taking his paper-bag.

"What? Lelouch, don't tell me you—"

"Yes, I bought you the same thing.", he said as he put the object on C.C.'s head. "See, it fits you, especially when you're wearing a Santa outfit.". He smiled as he titled his head to one side.

Standing there now, were Lelouch, and C.C. who were both wearing a red Santa hat. They continued looking at the snow as it fell with its slow speed. It made the ground white, but it was going to be breathtaking later-on.

"Lelouch, do you know about the mistletoe?", asked C.C. with **her** smirk.

"Oh, you mean the kissing part?", he threw a question back with confused look. C.C. just answered with a one syllable word,

"Yes.". She took out something from her paper bag, and it was,

A mistletoe. "You want to try?", she continued.

"What? C.C., you're out of your mind.", he said as he turned to the window and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Then, I will.", she said as she hovered the mistletoe over both their heads and kissed Lelouch's right cheek before he could react. His eyes were already opened, and her eyes were already closed. After about five seconds, she parted her lips from his cheeks, the clock's two pointers made its way to the number 12, and,

"Merry Christmas, Lelouch."

"Merry Christmas, C.C."

They both smiled, and turned their heads toward the window with C.C. holding Lelouch's shirt's hem. He noticed this, and he took grasp of her hand, and he said,

"You look beautiful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Hah! How was that? I hope you all loved it, and if you read my previous CG fic, you will notice that the novel Lelouch read has the same title. After all, I am the mother of the title. :). Yep, I made it to fit that fic's title, because I thought of the title before I reached that part. You'll know when you read the fic, "Cherries And Roses". :). This fic is the longest one-shot so far, and I hope it made a good turn. :). Oh yeah, I think both Lulu and C.C. were a bit OOC(out of character) here, so, please tell me whether they do, neh. :). Anyways, I hope you all loved it, and review too, to tell me your opinion about it. It's a Christmas fic, and again, Merry Christmas! And also, Maligayang Pasko for all you Philippines! For those of you who are wondering, I learned that word from my close friend, also my VERY BESTFRIEND. He he. :). Thank you for reading, and I hope you all will have a nice 2007 Christmas:o.

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa

P.S. Ha ha, some of you won't take that I am a beginner writer. Thank you for your comments. It made me happy of myself. :). Arigatougozaimasu:o.


End file.
